Coming Back For You
by belladonnanoir
Summary: 2 years after Rose has been pulled into the alternate universe she senses the Doctors presence, is it real or her imagination? One shot


-1

**A/N please read and review, tell me what you think and maybe I will be able to extend this story a little bit further.**

I got out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror, I don't even recognize myself anymore, I'm a shell of that former girl I once was.

I am Rose Tyler, 21 years old and former companion to the Doctor, oh god even thinking his name is breaking my heart in two! I lay my hands on either side of the mirror and try to control my breathing, it has been 2 years since I lost him and it kills me a little more inside each time I think about it. I always remember the day I saw him on that beach on Norway, something to tell me when he disappeared, I had told him I loved him, was he going to say it back?

I can hear my mum and dad downstairs shouting for me to get a move on, I have work soon and Mickey will be coming to pick me up. I half heartedly get a black jumper and black jeans out the wardrobe, I wonder what the Doctor would say if he knew I was working for Torchwood! I sit on the edge of the bed and remember that day at Canary Wharf.

Torchwood had been playing around with some dangerous equipment and had the world believing they were seeing ghosts when in fact they were cyber men and to top it off they had Daleks trapped in a sphere which was inadverntly opened. London became a massacre that day, the cyber men and Daleks all facing off against one another killing any human that got in the way. The Doctor planned on opening the shift again and reversing it so that they would all be gone forever, the last thing we expected was to see Mickey and Dad, they had been in the alternate universe and we didn't know they could come back, Mum went with Dad and I had opted to stay with the Doctor knowing full well I could die, but you know what if I died that day I would have been happy because I was with the one person in this world I loved the most. I was nearly pulled into the shift when Dad jumped in and pulled me into the alternate universe only for it to be sealed forever, I was never going to be able to see the Doctor again!

For months I wouldn't eat or sleep until I went to the beach, I like to think he was going to say I love you but I guess we will never know. That day although I was distraught a little part of me was healed, I began to function normally and even got this job at Torchwood, everyone thinks I got it to help protect the world but I hate to admit this but it is for a much more selfish reason, Im doing it in the hope that I can find a way back to the doctor.

I saw him before and after regeneration and I loved him even more than I thought possible, he sacrificed himself after I looked into the heart of the tardis and then when he regenerated I thought he was someone else, I remember thinking to myself... God this man is gorgeous!! He was about 6 foot with messy brown hair and a little lopsided grin, he wore his glasses a lot which made a lot more adorable, he didn't even need them. He was the most selfless man in this world, the amount of times he saved the planet and no one even knew it!

The tears are falling faster from my eyes, why am I thinking of this today? For the last year I have managed to try and avoid going back over the details of that day and focus on trying to get back to the doctor so why am I thinking on it now? I quickly dressed and grabbed my phone to head downstairs, as I reached the kitchen I looked at the date and sunk to the floor. My mum saw me and ran to me wrapping her arms around me whispering it would be ok, it was 2 years to this day that I had been taken from him. I sobbed uncontrollably as my mum rocked me, I heard the door bell and my dad go to answer it.

Mickey came through moments later his face full of sympathy, had everyone remembered but me! I dried my eyes and let him pull me off the floor into a hug "It's ok Rose" he murmured into my hair.

"It hurts so much Mickey, I forgot the date and now I know its killing me" I cried.

He tightened his arms around me and held me for a few more minutes until the tears subsided, he pulled back slightly and looked down at me. "Are you ready to go to work?"

I nodded and let him lead me to the car, he travelled to work in silence, every once in a while he would look over at me in concern, I stared out the window to lost in my own thoughts to really pay attention.

My day continued like that mostly, not really paying attention, I shouldn't have come in today, my mind really is not on work at the moment. I walk to my desk and rifle through some papers, when I stop suddenly staring at a piece of yellow paper in my hand, on it is a drawing of the tardis. I look around me wondering where it came from, apart from me, Mickey is the only person who knows what it looks like and he wouldn't do this to me. I feel a sob escaping from my mouth, who did this and why?? It was plain cruel.

I ripped it up and threw it into the bin angrily, again I try to focus on the paperwork when I could swear I felt someone press a kiss to my neck, I spun round so fast I lost my footing and landed on my butt. Despite my mood I had to laugh at the stupidity of myself, I look around and again there is no one there.... what on earth is going on here?

I close my eyes and try to compose myself when I heard his voice.. so very soft in my ear "I'm coming back for you Rose Tyler" my eyes flew open and my breathing rapidly increased, I know that some days I feel as though he is really here with me, I have never once heard his voice.

I grabbed the end of my desk and pulled myself to my feet, I checked the computer to see where Mickey would be, I tore out the office and down the corridor to one of the equipment testing rooms where. I flew in the door screaming to Mickey "He's coming back for me.. I heard him, Mickey the Doctor is coming back"

I yanked his collar and pulled him to me, he was looking at me as though I was mad "Rose, the shift is shut, he can't come back for you"

My smile fell, I knew he was right but I know I heard his voice "But Mickey, I heard him... I know I did!"

"Rose, I think you need to go home, your imagining things. Its been stressful for you being two years and everything... come on lets get your jacket and Il take you home" I look at him in despair because he won't believe me, but in all honesty would I have believed it if someone told me that!

We got back to my office and I grabbed my jacket when suddenly alarms were ringing around the building, there was an intruder. I heard a noise which made me stop suddenly as did Mickey, it was the sound of engines, we looked at one another in disbelief.

"It can't be" he growled in shock, "Stay here Rose please"

I nodded and sat at my desk, it wasn't the Doctor, it couldn't be but there was something in the building, I shivered in fear and went to the window to look out, was I doing the right thing by just staying here? I braced myself against the window watching the people below me on the street when I felt a pair of arms go round my waist.

I smiled thinking it was Mickey back when he whispered "I told you I was coming back for you Rose Tyler" My eyes widened in shock and I spun in his arms to see my Doctor there in front of me. I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, surely I was dreaming, this couldn't be real, he wasn't able to come back. "I'm real Rose, it has just taken me a very long time to come for you" I saw tears escaping his eyes as he moved his hands from my waist to cup my face.

"Doctor, oh god I've missed you" I sobbed

"I have missed you to, since that day on the beach I have been trying to find a way back to you, I had something I wanted to tell you but I was unable to...." he trailed off.

I mirrored his hands cupping his face forcing him to look me in the eyes "What was it you wanted to say?" this was it, I was going to hear what he felt... would I be happy or would it destroy me?

He took a deep breath before beginning "Ever since I saw you in that shop and told you to run from the mannequins, I knew you would be different from any other person I had came across. You were the one to break through the chains which bound my heart in war, you showed me love and the day I lost you i thought my world had ended. It took me months to find the opening where I could appear to you, I thought that I would have my chance to tell you how I felt but then it failed. I searched for two years to find a way to you and now I'm here.. Rose Tyler I love you with every fibre of my being"

Tears were pouring down both our cheeks when I whispered "I love you to" his face broke into a smile and his lips crashed against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as possible, It was everything I had dreamed of and more.

I pulled back slightly and rested my forehead against his "I can't let you go now I have got you back again" I could feel my heart splitting again, he was going to have to leave me again and I don't think I could handle it.

He laughed softly at me "Rose I'm not going anywhere, I came back for you because I want to be with you forever, I'm not leaving"

I grinned at him and pulled him back to my lips whispering "Forever"

"Forever" he repeated back to me before we lost ourselves in the most amazing kiss.

After 2 years of heartache, I Rose Tyler am now mended, my doctor came back for me!!


End file.
